The present invention relates to a transport system which is configured of road side stations installed along roads and vehicles running thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to intelligent transport systems, i.e., a so-called ITS.
A video information providing system has been proposed for providing a driver in a running vehicle with visual information on the front which is blocked and therefore made invisible by other vehicles running ahead. This system comprises a plurality of computers each equipped with a camera, connected to a network which is routed along roads to share video information among the respective computers. Also, JP-A-6-269044, for example, describes a local information service system which allows a driver in a running vehicle to access a local information database through a nearby radio communication base station from the running vehicle, so that the driver is provided with local information.